


Красная комната в чёрном доме

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), kirikokun



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 5 lvl - драбблы [7]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Dark, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, horror stories for the night
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: В чёрном-чёрном доме...





	Красная комната в чёрном доме

— В чёрном-чёрном лесу стоит чёрный-чёрный дом. — Они смеются, толкаются локтями, сдвинув сразу две койки, делают большие страшные глаза и в притворном ужасе прикрывают рот узенькими ладошками. — А в этом чёрном доме… — продолжает самая смелая из них, накинув на голову простыню, — есть красная комната.

Они, легконогие мотыльки, танцуют. Так похожие друг на друга в одинаковых чёрных купальниках, с волосами, убранными в аккуратную кичку, они гнутся тростиночками, вскидывают руки и падают подстреленными птицами, замирая в замысловатых позах.

Каждая из них знает эту сказку, страшилку о призраке из подвала.

_В чёрном-чёрном лесу…_

Она крадётся по коридору, надеясь найти выход. Все остальные послушными марионетками, обрезав нити, лежат в своих постелях, слепо смотрят в потолок и словно ведут отсчёт её шагов.

_Есть чёрный-чёрный дом..._

Они считают хором, а она бежит из комнаты в комнату, надеясь найти выход, дорогу за чёрные стены, подальше от одинакового ада одинаковых дней и слов о том, что только лучшие и безжалостные достойны жизни, о том, что надо уметь гнуться и стрелять без промаха, без жалости.

_В чёрном-чёрном доме..._

Её больше всего пугает не “макаров”, холодным дулом прижатый к виску, не тяжесть приклада и отдача в плечо, не ноющие после растяжки мышцы и то, чем её рвёт по ночам. Не розовые брызги мозгового вещества соседки по комнате, той, чьи пальцы и губы возносили на небеса всего лишь парой касаний между ног, не клятвы в верности, которым не суждено сбыться, и даже не то, что она сама приставила ей пистолет к виску, сама нажала на спусковой крючок. Её пугает холод в собственном сердце, безразличие к человеку, ставшему вдруг лишь телом, куском плоти, то, что звук выстрела только немного оглушил, а в груди так ничего и не дрогнуло. Её пугают мысли о белых носочках, запачканных кровью.

_Есть красная комната…_

Она замирает напротив двери, за которую уводят лишь один раз, возвращая плоть вместо людей: изломанные тонкие ноги, белые осколки грудных клеток, алая, пропитанная насквозь, когда-то белая простыня и булькающая в перерезанном горле кровь всё ещё живых.

Она помнит эту страшилку. Помнит, как они сидели в первую ночь, сдвинув кровати, бедро к бедру, переплетя пальцы, веря во что-то большее, и пугали друг друга призраком.

И она не боится. Самое страшное зло не там, за дверью — оно уже давно холодит безразличием грудь.

Дверь тихо скрипит.

Она проскальзывает в темноту и застывает, слыша его тяжёлое дыхание, зажмуривается, делая ещё пару шагов.

— Tantsyi.

Его голосом можно резать стекло, дробить в пыль алмазы, возносить на небо и низвергать в бездну.

Она вскидывает руки, ведёт плечом, чувствуя его присутствие везде, никак не успевая увидеть, засечь движение, только прикосновение ледяной ладони к своему животу, кровавый отпечаток на белом хлопке. Ни шагов, ни скрипа паркетных досок, лишь запах крови, пороха, машинной смазки, горячей стали, хотя вокруг нестерпимо холодно и темно.

— Motyliok, — раздаётся у самого уха, и она оборачивается, спотыкается о собственные ноги, растягиваясь на красном ковре.

Он стоит, не двигаясь. Тусклый свет настольной лампы у дальней стены выхватывает его частями: серебро левой руки, ртуть глаз — сливая остальное с сумрачной темнотой.

— Tantsyi, motyliok! — шепчет он, отступая в густую тень.

И она встаёт, танцует, потому что сердце частит, пропуская удары, и снова живёт, чувствует. Потому что руки и ноги делаются лёгкими, почти невесомыми под его взглядом, мимолетными касаниями. Но ей не страшно, потому что в…  _красной комнате её каждую ночь дожидается призрак_


End file.
